A typical honeycomb panel includes facing skins that sandwich a honeycomb core. Honeycomb panels have an excellent strength-to-weight ratio. They are used by the aircraft industry for interior panels.
However, mounting a part to the surface of an aircraft interior panel is problematic, especially if only one surface of the panel is accessible. Driving a screw or other fastener directly into an interior panel is ineffective, as neither the skin nor the honeycomb core provides adequate structural support for the fastener.
Needed is an aircraft interior panel that can adequately support a fastener for surface mounting.